Family
by emm89
Summary: This is AU story and will be a crossover , I'm not very good with summaries just read to findout more
1. Chapter 1

January -1984 California

Letty had to leave, Dom had up and left in the middle of the night just disappeared without a word or trace to where he was going, she had looked and tried every contact she knew to try and find Dom to tell him she was pregnant but with no success.

Letty left Los Angeles and her support system behind back in January three days after Dom left. Letty wanted to be sure that what ever reason Dom up and left without a word didn't come back and bite Letty and their child in the ass.

July-1984

Dom had been missing since January it was now July and Letty had tried looking but she knew Dom had left America in her own heart and had gone into hiding .

Letty had now given up on finding Dom until after her baby was born. She knew she had to go back home to Los Angeles back to Mia , Jack and the team. She was now seven months pregnant and things were getting harder to do by herself , she had to admit that she needed help and she had not seen anything over the pass couple of months that could effect her or her little one.

Letty then and there decided to drive back to Los Angeles that night she pack her motel up with the clothes and personal items she had in the room and left, she may be 18 but she knew how to drive and fix car's with the best of them thanks to Dom and the team. She would go back home and fix car's in Jack's shop after the baby was born until Dom returned, she knew the Toretto's would help and so would the old team.

Letty had been driving for the last four hours and decides to take a break at the next service station she sees for gas and food, twenty minutes later letty pulles into the next advaible service station and stops first at the cash machine to get some money out to pay for a healthy meal at the local diner, well as health as a meal can be from a roadside diner, she didn't want to feed hers and Dom baby any old rubbish. Letty puts her card into the machine and tried taking out two hundred dollars only to receive a error massage and the card been rejected from the machine.

This was another reason why Letty need to return home , Letty money had ran out last week when she had to leave her waiters job behind due to been Pregnant and constantly on her feet it was getting to be too much for her and therefore had to leave Joe's diner behind . However she knew for a fact that the card she was using had money in the account it was the account she and Dom had set up to used for emergencies only.

Therefore Letty tried for second time and was successful, money in hand letty makes her way to the Diner after after fulling her car with petrol. Letty was crossing the empty car park making her way to the diner thinking about how the team would react to her return and been pregnant with Dom child. However what Letty failed to see was a man hidden in the shadows waiting for Letty to walk by and by that point it was too late the man hits Letty in the back of the head hard the hit knocked Letty out before she even had time to react.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gardena hospital**

The first thing Letty notices on awakening was the banging headache she had , she also notices she was in what appeared to be a hospital room , Letty hated hospitals they smelled like disinfectant, Letty had never liked hospitals to Letty hospitals meant something bad had happened , Letty seconded thought was that of her's unborn child, looking around the room for anyone who could help her findout about the welfare of her unborn child a doctor a nurse anyone .

On not finding anyone, Letty pressed the nearby call button for a nurse, setting waiting for a nurse to come in felt like a lifetime had passed, Letty know that her head hurt but also she could feel pain coming from her stomach. Letty was about to go and find a doctor or nurse herself but just when she was about to sit up , the door to her room opened admitting a nurse into the room "you pressed your call button mama", " Yes yes I did, what happened to me, why is my stomach hurting , is my baby ok " Letty said this all in on breath scared for her child .

The nurse looked at Letty and said " I need to go get your doctor mama they will be able to tell you more than I can" the nurse left the room quickly, the next thing Letty was aware of was a new lady entering her room she knew this had to be her doctor the woman had the typical white doctor coat on, Letty sat up a little more in the hospital bed .

The doctor introduces herself as Dr Harris, Letty ask the doctor the same questions she asked the nurse " what happen, why does my stomach hurt , is my baby ok" the doctor took her own breath before saying " on arrival at the hospital you went into labour early we had to take you down and perform an emergency caesarean section or we could have lost both you and the baby .

We managed to deliver your son ok, he weighed about 5lb 1oz." Letty knew in the way the doctor was talking that something bad had happened, she just knew." We took him straight to the neonatal care unit, He couldn't breathe on his own so we had to put him on a ventilator to help him breathe, we had trouble stabilising your baby. due to your son been born early he contracted Hypothermia, the reason why your son contracted hypothermia is due to Premature babies easily lose their body heat rapidly they don't have the stored body fat of a full-term infant and they can't generate enough heat to counteract what's lost through the surface of their bodies. If their body temperature dips too low, hypothermia can be the result, which I'm sorry to say happened to your son and he couldn't fight the hypothermia and passed away yesterday afternoon "

That was the point in which Letty stop listening , her child had died and she didn't know, was not awake when her child pass from this world, at that point Letty began to cry and cry she could not stop herself her child was gone never going back .The doctor left Letty to her emotions and said she be back later, Letty didn't hear this as she could not stop crying. The doctor came back a couple of hours later to see how she was , Letty had pulled herself together as best as she could under the circumstance, and ask about her son , Letty ask Dr Harris if she could be taken to see her son the doctor told Letty they would need half hour to get everything ready for her .

To Letty that half-hour wait was like waiting a lifetime , half an hour later the nurse knocked on Letty door before entering saying they were ready for her. At this point Letty wished that she could turn back time, she didn't want to see that her son was now dead and was never going home with her . Letty didn't notice while she was thinking this that the nurse had lead her to a plain white door this is where Letty came back to herself at the door.

The nurse asked Letty if she was ready to see her son, she would never be ready to see her son gone but she knew she had to go in to see him to know he was not come home with her , Letty nodded her head to show she was ready , the nurse opened the door and lead Letty into the room , on walking into the room the first thing Letty saw was the cot in the middle of the room , Letty began to walk up to the cot slowly at first until she saw the first sight of her son he had dark brown hair and was wrapped in a blue blanket , the nurse ask if she would like to hold her son, which she replied yes to she didn't even have to think about the answer to that question , the nurse pointed Letty to a nearby chair Letty sat in the chair and nurse came over and hand her son to her like any new born baby would be hand over to their mother for the first time, on looking at her son more closely she found him to be so tiny and fragile, he looked like he was just asleep , she felt numb she most have just sat hours just holding her baby , the nurse asked Letty if she had a name for her son , Letty did have a name for her son she knew she wanted to honor Dom even though he didn't know he had a son, she wanted name the child after Dom father .

Letty told the nurse she had the perfect name Jack Dominic Toretto .


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: left;"Hi I've just redone some parts of this story and will update soon. I just need to remember where I was going with this story it been that long./p 


	4. Chapter 4

Letty left the hospital the next day with only a birth and death certificate in hand. However could these documents be the only thing connecting her to her son, the only thing to remind her of the most important thing that she could have had in her life hers and Dom's little one if he had lived .

Letty made her way to the local motel and booked a room for the next week . she needed to make plans not just for her but jack as well . She knew the next week would be the hardest she ever had to face on her own as there was no way she would ever tell the team or Dom that she had lost the baby or even that she was pregnant it would be better for everyone that way, she didn't want anyone to go through the pain she has gone through over the last couple of days she wouldn't even wish it on the bunnies hanging off Dom at the local races.

As soon Letty received the keys to her room she made her way to the allocated room opened the door drop her bag without paying attention to where the bag fall and just sat on the motel bed and with shaking hands opened her son birth certificate. Letty most have sat there for a couple of hours just seeing the first part of the certificate where it shows the child name as Jack Dominic Toretto and then under the child name the child father name Dominic Alexander Toretto .

Letty thoughts went to Dom and all things that he would have shown jack if jack had lived. Dom would have been a great father he would have shown their son how to drive his first car , how build a 60 second car and he would have then shown him how to race the car they built together after Letty had done shouting at Dom for showing their son how to race. But Dom would have won the argument because Toretto's men race and drive it's in their blood, and their son would take to it like a duck to water come on look at who his parent's are Dom and Letty they both love anything to do with cars.

Letty then look at her name and occupation on the certificate and think to herself would my child have been proud of me a waiter as mother after some more prolonged thinking Letty finally lets herself be overtaken by some much needed sleep.

The next morning Letty comes back to the world achy and sore but with the tragic memory of her son still fresh and not a unpleasant dream as she wish it could be. Letty know she need to start making plans and therefore decides to pull out the local telephone book looking for the local funeral company with this been such a small town there had to be one or two advialbe to use .

Letty found what she was looking for Butterfield and sons funeral services. Letty set out to make the funeral arrangements she knew no matter what service she chose there would be only her attending, however hers and Dom child deserved a memorial and not to be left at a hospital for a state funeral where her child could be lost for ever and this was the only gift she granted her child.

Over the next week Letty made arrangements for her son to be taken home to Los Angeles to be close to home to the Toretto's even if Letty would never tell them about her child it was the right thing to do and the graveyard was so big you would never see her son grave unless you was looking for it.

Letty left the small town and travel to Los Angeles following the hearse carrying her son. On arrival at the graveyard the burial plot was ready with a minister waiting for her this is how she wanted it to be a private moment between her and her son . On the day she buried jack it was like the weather was in tune with her it was raining and bellowing gale just like she was with her emotions on the inside. After the service was over Letty was left alone with Jack grave.

Letty made a promise there and then to jack that she would always love her boy and that one day they would meet again and would be the family they should have been and that she would be more than just a waiter on his birth certificate she would make him proud to call her mum one day even if she would never here him say it.

Letty knew she would not be returning home to the Toretto's house once she left the graveyard she needed to clear her head before even thinking about returning and with no money left after paying for the funeral from the emergency bank account. She knew she only had one other option open to return to her home the one she had before coming to los Angeles with one last look at her son grave stone. She left the graveyard and Los Angeles behind her.

Here chapter 3 please review this my first chapter in a long time please let me know if you like it . If there are any errors please let me know I'm using my mobile to type this story as my computer has broken.


	5. Chapter 5

Letty had finally reach her destination two days after leaving Los Angeles behind . Letty entered the city limits via bus for the first time in three years and the place had not change in that time it was still as rundown as it was back then.

Letty had left her car behind in Los Angeles at a friend's of Dom's ,she didn't want the lowlife to know she had something of value that he could take off her and sell, No the car was hers. She and Dom had spent hours building her first car something she would never have had if she had stayed here three years ago.

the car was better off where it was in Los Angeles outside of her father reach she knew the car would be safe with Nathan no one would mess with anything to do with Dom therefore the car would be safe.

Letty stood outside the block of apartments she grownup in . She never wanted to return here but with no other options open to her she had no choice but to try this. Thinking back to the night she had left here three years ago and why it was such a bitter memory for her .

 **Memory of that night**

She had gotten into another fight with her father over receiving a detention from school for not handing in her English homework due in that day . The school hand phone home informing her father that she had received a detention and had even back talk to her teacher when ask why she could not submit her homework .

Letty remembers leaving school early that day missing her last two periods to go to the mall with her friend Maggie . Back then school and Letty didn't mix well she hates been stuck in classes learning things that would not effected her in the real world been from the projects, where would she ever use history not like she could afford to go to college and there's were no jobs in this area where she would be required to know shit like that.

Letty remembers been fourteen and walking into the apartment to find her father siting waiting for her at the kitchen table bottle of beer already in hand. she could also see the kitchen countertop had five more empty beer bottles . This was not good and she knew it, when he saw her enter the apartment he stand-up and with out even waiting for Letty to say anything, he started shouting that she had better start shaping up or he would shape her up himself. She had four year of school left and he best not receive anymore phone call from that school again or else , your embarrassing me .

Letty had never been good with confrontation, if anyone got into her face she would normal get right back into theirs normally with her fists doing the talking for her . However this was her six foot two fther so she took out her anger in words.

" well where has school ever got you, I tell you where nowhere you still sat in this shit hole of a apartment going nowhere been a two bit drunk, a nobody" . That's when it happened it was so fast she didn't have time to do anything, even if she did have time she didn't think she could have stop him if she had tried.

The hit was to the side of her head which knocking her to the floor. This was the first time he had ever hit her , he never done this to her before. After the hit He said he was sorry and stumble toward his bedroom closing the door after entering never double checking to see if she was OK and had gotten back up he just up and left her there on her own on floor.

I remember siting there thinking what just happen, then I started remembering all the times I heard him yelling at my mum. Him hitting her when she was living there that thought alone in the end made up her mind.

she would not become her mother Letty stood and made her way to her bedroom pack her clothes and then put a letter together for tiny which she posted under his door. Then without looking back Letty left the apartment behind. A month later she landed in Los Angeles, where she meat Dom and the Toretto's.

Letty came out of the memory still stood in front of the building , it was now or never. Letty pulled her bag up higher and made her way into the apartment building and therefore back into her old life.


	6. Chapter 6

the first thing letty had done after talking to her father and brother was to enrol back into school. she may hated school three year ago but upon meeting the Toretto's things had changed for the better.

Dom had invited her back to his house for sunday lunch, when she and Dom had walked into the backyard together for dinner, Jack had taken one look at her and had offered her a place to live with no questions asked. i think jack recognised someone who's been dealt a hard hand in life and he offered to help her.

the only condition he ever ask from her was that she attended school when living under his roof, and that was what she did . she went to school with mia during the day and after school she would work with Dom to learn everything she could about cars.

This was my third week back at school, i'm leaning against my locker watching the same kids from three years ago and they still don't have a care in the world. I feel sorry for theses kids when they do venture out into the world they will receive the biggest reality check. life is not about which social group you fit into in school it's about What's out there in bad big Bad World.

finally i see Val heading into girls bathroom if there's was one upside to returning it was Val she is still the same caring best friend i left behind three years ago and upon my return she welcome me back with open arms no explanation was needed.

i decide to follow Val into the bathroom after all we were meeting up to eat lunch together. when i entered the bathroom Gena and her minions were already in there reapplying their makeup. I hear Val telling Gena " don't lie to me I know , something up".

I decide to keep walking to the windowsill where i could sit and listen. Gena replied with " lie , I don't know why you keep talking about this, anyway he's not all that" Val replies " but I like him"

Gena turned more to the mirror "yeah well it's a free country just because you have a crush on him doesn't mean you own him" Val walked closer " you didn't even notice him until I liked him" Gena turned still applying her makeup " please get over yourself".

By this point I could see Val getting more upset with her answers "it's true you could have any boy in the school but you chose him" finally facing Val Gena says " look nothing happened ok, can we be friends now.

This is such a bullshit reply and i couldn't stop myself from saying "you fucked him" Gena looks at me saying " I did not" what a shit lie I heard them before so I know what one sounds like , so I said as much direct to her face "you're lying" .

Val at this point broke down in tears " you had sex with him" Gina walked up to Val's face and said in the most bitchiest voice " if Aaron prefers me over you is that my problem, look Val maybe you should take a look in the mirror it time for a makeover you know what I'm saying".

At this point I stood up from the windowsill and made my way over to Val no one talks to my friends like that holding in my temper I say to Gena " apologise to her". She turns and looks at me like she done nothing wrong and says " excuse me".

She ask this like she doesn't know what I'm talking about , so I repeat myself " say you're sorry" she turn her back on me saying " yer right" and leaves the bathroom with her minions without another word.

I can't believe that b**** had the audacity not to apologize to Val , I look over to Val to see how upset Gena words had affected her. Vals the kindest person in school, she won't stand up for herself but I will no one hurts the people I care about and gets away with it that's not going to happen.

I'm

I follow the group out into the hallway just as Gena tells the group that I'm a psycho. well that's when I break after losing Jack and everything else I'm always angry and to hear her talk about me like that I can't help it.

I just lose it I run up to her and push her into the row of lockers we end up pushing and shoving each other until I end up on top of Gina on the floor. I start throwing quick fast uncoordinated punches at her trying to get the upperhand.

I can hear other students crowding around cheering us on until Suddenly I feel someone grab my arms pulling me up into a standing position. when I take notice I see that Mr Hill is the one who had broken up our fight. The teacher then tries to pull up Gena as well but she goes berserk telling him I'm f****** crazy well I couldn't let her get the last word in so I replied as Mr HIll drages me oft to headmasters office . " you mean you started it you f****** b**** .


End file.
